


Here for you

by yarboyandy



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick comforts Bruce after he has a nightmare, Father-Son Relationship, They call each other father n son cuz im that soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare, Dick comforts him





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Suh. I watched that animated movie based off the 1966 series and was sad to see there was no part where Bruce and Dick talk about what happened. So this is technically the 60's characters.
> 
> Kinda OOC?? I'm not sure. Dick says fuck.
> 
> also here's my tumblr!!  
> https://itsyarboy.tumblr.com/

Batman shook his head, trying to ease his headache. Alfred had snapped him out of the evil spell Catwoman put him under, much to his relief. He watched as all the carbon copies of him disappear, turning to nothing but orange dust. A sigh of relief escaped him, being glad that he was back to normal. He turned to face his friends, but to his surprise, Robin wasn’t next to Alfred and Catwoman.

“Thank you for saving me, Alfred. I’m glad that you stuck with me.” Batman nodded. “I’m glad to see you’ve turned over a new leaf Catwoman. But where’s Robin?”

The two were silent as they stared back at him in terror. Batman was confused. He looked around the stage, everyone else was gone. All the lights on the stage shut off suddenly, the loud “clunks” echoing through the empty sound stage. Batman quickly spun around to look back at his friends, but was shocked at what was in front of him.

“Robin?” He gasped, taking a step closer. “Who did this to you?”

Robin’s crumpled body laid on the glossy wooden floor, his cape sat in the small pool of blood next to him. Batman ran over to his partner, shaking him slightly.

“Robin, wake up.” Batman said firmly, noticing the fact his chest wasn’t rising. “Robin, please.”

Robin didn’t stir, he seemed way too pale. Batman felt his hands shake, not sure what to do. He was completely paralyzed.

“Dick, please.” he finally sobbed. He knew he was never supposed to use their real names in the field, but his fear was over powering. “Who did this?!”

He noticed the red hand print on Robin’s side. Batman looked down at his hands quickly, they were covered in almost dried blood. His arms began to shake as his eyes darted between the hands and his son’s body.

“I….did this?” He croaked. “No. No no no no. This isn’t right. I couldn’t have I-Dick. Please, wake up.”

The tears spilled out of his eyes, Robin didn’t move in the slightest, his chest still. 

“ROBIN!” batman shouted. “ROBIN WAKE UP!”

“DICK!”

Bruce jolted awake, he was tangled in his sheets, his body caked in sweat. He eased his hitched breathing slowly and flicked the lamp on. Sitting up, he wiped his forehead down with his hand. The clock next to him read 2:24 am, he sighed and rested his head back down.

After last week when Batman was turned evil and got a hold of the cloning gun, Bruce had troubles coming back from the whole ordeal. He had not only hurt Alfred, Catwoman, and Aunt harriet, he tried to kill Dick! He was only 15, and was the closest thing Batman had to a child. He tried to kill him twice, the second time Batman almost used his own hands. Bruce shuttered at the thought of beating his own partner, his family, his son to death with his own hands. Though Dick had told him multiple times that he was fine and he had forgiven Batman a long time ago, Bruce was still struggling forgive himself. 

Bruce winced to himself when he saw the redlines on Dicks wrists, given to him when he struggled against the tight ropes Batman used on him. He looked away in shame at the multiple bruises that ran up his arms and legs that were exposed when he wore the Robin suit, or the small healing cuts that were scattered on his body. They were there because of Batman, and all Dick left on him was a cut lip.

Bruce pushed the blankets off of him and krept into the dark hallway, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He carefully stepped to Dick’s room, opening the door slowly. The moonlight from the window across from the bed washed over him. Bruce held his breath, waiting to make sure Dick was actually breathing. Bruce let out a long sigh after he was satisfied in Dick’s chest movement.

“Bruce?” Dick said in a whisper, Bruce was startled. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Dick, go back to sleep.” He whispered back, Dick rolled over to face Bruce.

“I heard you yell Bruce.” Dick said. “You had another nightmare.”

Bruce stood there in silence for a moment, holding in his air as Dick stared at him seriously.

“I could have killed you Dick.” Bruce croaked. “I promised to protect you from anything and-” Bruce felt the tears sting in his eyes, his face grew hot again as he sniffled slightly, embarrassed to be crying in front of his son. “I’m sorry I-”

Dick turned the lamp on, shuffling in his bed and patting the empty space.

“Sit.” Dick said firmly, Bruce didn’t say anything at he crawled in next to his son, attempting to contain his emotions. “It wasn’t your fault Bruce. I’m alive still alright? I’m right here.”

He buried his head into Dicks chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Dick wrapped his arms around his father rubbing his hand in circles as he rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder, letting him softly sob into his chest.

“Shhhh.” Dick comforted him. “It’s ok, I’m right here, it was just a bad dream alright?”

Bruce felt rather silly sobbing into his teenagers chest. Usually it was supposed to be the other way around. But Bruce started to feel better as the rise and fall of his chest cradling Bruce’s head. Bruce Shifted his head so his ear could rest against the soft fabric of Dick’s t-shirt. He sucked in a breath of cold, fresh air as he listened to his son’s heartbeat.

“You feel better?” Dick asked, his hands still rubbing Bruce’s back. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Yea, I am.” Bruce sniffled, he sighed as he pulled his son in closer to him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Dick assured him. “Get it all out of your system.”

“I don’t know why you’re doing this.” Bruce said. “I’m the one who tried to kill you, I’m the one who hurt you. You’re my family, the thought of losing you is…” Bruce trailed off.

“Bruce, look at me.” Dick demanded. “You think I wasn’t upset? You kicked me out, almost picked Catwoman over me, and made several copies of you beat the spit out of me. It of course fucked me up for a bit Bruce!”

“Language.” Bruce muttered. Dick rolled his eyes.

“Remember when Catwoman made me fall in love with that singer and tried to get me to kill you? Or when the queen of Diamonds made me fall for her and tried to make me do the same thing?”

Bruce wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but nodded.

“You didn’t give up on me Bruce. You didn’t know if I was going to come back, and you had to fight me, but you didn’t give up on me. I hurt you didn’t I? I broke a chair over you for christ sake! But no matter what I did you never gave up on me, so why would I give up on you? I love you Bruce, I’d do anything for you. You’re my partner, my mentor. My Father.”

Bruce choked up at the last few words. _Father_. The tears started to linger in his eyes as he squeezed his son tighter, loosening when he heard a small whine come from the boys mouth.

“Sorry. I just….really love you alright?” Bruce buried his head in Dick’s chest again. “Can I...stay here tonight?”

“Sure Bruce.” Dick nodded, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too...son.”

Bruce, exhausted from his crying session, quickly dozed back off. Dick smiled at Bruce’s calm face, knowing he had done his job. Dick closed his eyes as well, making sure is breathing was even so Bruce wouldn’t panic.

It felt good knowing Bruce loved him.

Because he loved Bruce.


End file.
